rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The White Knights (Sir Tain Def)
This is an article about the clan "The White Knights". For White Knights in general, see the White Knights article. The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) was organized into a section in the year 145 of the 5th age. Sir Tain Def was granted this section when he was promoted to commander by King Vallance himself. Sir Tain Def’s knights have played a crucial role in the main Asgarnian military force over the past years. This section still lasts today, and is one of the oldest and most influential in Falador. This section of knights was sovereign from the constantly tense politics of Asgarnia, but is now working under Queen Hayley Spears. Their true goal is the overall protection of the kingdom, whether it be from tyrant kings to black knights, or any others who pose a threat. The White Knights also have a group of Temple Knights aiding them. The section can be identified by its unique flag, which features a white helmet and castle on a faded blue background. History Foundations When Asgarnia was founded by King Ralladdin, the White Knights pledged their allegiance to him. The White Knights played a big part in the building of Falador, expanding Asgarnian borders, and defending the lands from hostile races such as goblins. As a reward King Ralladdin built them a castle in his new capital city of Falador, this castle still stands to this day and serves as the White Knights headquarters. A New Section After King Ralladdin’s reign, his son and heir to the throne, Prince Vallance, was declared King. The White Knights continued to serve the royal family of Asgarnia under Vallance. They soon became a prospering order. Tain Def soon came into the scene as a squire under Sir Vant. Knighted at the age of 20 in the year 137, he began his life long career as a knight. Tain was proven to be knight material. After only eight years of service, he was promoted to the honorable rank of commander. Shortly after King Vallance promoted Sir Tain Def to the rank of commander, he began organizing a separate section of white knights. The king bestowed this newly formed section onto Sir Tain Def knowing he was an excellent choice to lead it. There were only a dozen knights within the newly formed section, two of which were temple knights, Sir Black and Sir Darkauro. Over the next several years, the section would see an addition of names such as Sir Vye Ver, Sir Bool, Sir Trydgis, Sir Monette, Sir Ryanas, and hundreds more. Retirement Sir Tain Def’s section thrived vigorously under his command. Hundreds of squires were knighted by his blade, but hundreds also died at his side. Tain led his men to victory on many occasions, and even played a massive role in The Siege of Falador. After much action, Sir Tain retired from his section in the year 169 of the 5th age. He still retained his title of a White Knight commander, but he handed the lead role to one of his captains named Sir Bool Cowbra. On average, the section was usually 100-150 members strong. This included squires, White Knights, and Temple Knights combined. Sir Bool led strongly with his captains, Sir Maffy, Sir Vye Ver, Sir Vriff Vendet, and Sir Ryan Deceit. He later on promoted a fifth captain, Lady Erin Ture. Downfall Near the end of year 169, Bool temporarily left due to a family death The White Knights and placed Sir Vye in charge of the section. Things started off fine, until late one month when Sir Maffy decided to host an unarmed march in northern Asgarnia. The entire section was ambushed on the march, and approximately 3/4 of the section perished in the fight. Maffy quickly fled from the order and sought solitude to the north, where he eventually developed dissociative amnesia. There was a long hiatus after Bool returned. Bool was not mentally fit to revive the section on his own, so he went to Sir Amik for help. Bool and Amik agreed to promote Sir Vriff Vendet to the rank of commander and have him lead the new section. Revival Under the new command of Sir Vriff Vendet, the section slowly began to reform. Very few of the original knights remained, however there were enough still around to effectively operate. Some knights returned, such as Sir Vye Ver, Lady Erin Ture, Sir Monette and Sir Bool. Other knights such as Brynden Ryker, Gawain Drake, and Hayley Spears joined the section and helped rebuild. Hayley, Monette, and Gawain reopened the Temple Knight section and are still working on rebuilding it. Organization The White Knights are loosely organized as a monastic order similar, yet less strict, to that of the Temple Knights. The organizational structure has a strong chain of authority. All of the members are subject to the leading commander, who oversees both the order's military efforts, and internal affairs with his officers, also known as the Knights of the Table, or "KOTT". Organization is a key tradition in The White Knights.' Ranks There are five basic enlisted ranks within The White Knights, including the rank of squire. *'Squire': A squire is a White Knight in training. They are taught all the qualities and skills that a White Knight needs. They often serve as assistants for the White Knights. They are mostly newly inducted members. Everyone must be a squire for 5 IC years (1 OOC week) before earning the title of a White Knight with little exceptions. *'Initiate': A White Knight Initiate is the first rank in The White Knights, they are the most common knights. Jobs include guarding, patrolling and fighting in the front lines. *'Proselyte': White Knight Proselytes are just a rank up from Initiates, their jobs are mostly the same, but Proselytes are sometimes given command over a small group of Initiates. *'Acolyte': White Knight Acolytes are quite experienced fighters, often having command over a group of Initiates and Proselytes They often serve as advisers to Partisans. *'Partisan': White Knight Partisans are highly trained in the arts of battle; often commanding a large group of Initiates, Proselytes and a few Acolytes. They are sometimes used as guards for high ranking Knights There are three officer ranks within The White Knights. *'Armorer ': An Armorer's job is to make sure knights have their equipment. If a knight is to lose their armor, they will be able to get a set of armor from an armorer. Armorers also have profound skills in blacksmithing, fighting, and commanding. *'Captain': Captains are commanding officers; their jobs have more authority and are closer to commander. Captains are each in charge of different fields. At this point, they are very seasoned veterans. *'Commander': The Rank of Commander is the second best in the White Knights, after leader, the rank held by Sir Amik Varze. The Commander, often guarded by Partisans, commands an entire section and passes orders down that will eventually get to all the soldiers. The Commander is the main decision maker in the knights, making choices that affect everyone in the section. Uniforms Each rank has its own uniform. Uniforms are very strict within The White Knights. Knights are only permitted to wear what they are issued, and nothing other than that. All knights are required to wear the appropriate uniform while on duty. Squire *Steel Medium Helmet *Leather Gloves *Leather Boots *Rambler's Backpack / Ava's Device *Staff *Default White Long-Sleeved Shirt *Default Gray Trousers White Knight Initiate - White Knight Partisan *White Full Helmet *White Plate/Chainbody *White Platelegs/skirt *White Gloves *White Boots White Knight Armourer *Brown Headband (White Full Helmet may be worn in combat) *White Plate/Chainbody *White Platelegs/skirt *Leather Gloves *Leather Boots White Knight Captain *White Full Helmet (Only during combat) *White Plate/Chainbody *White Platelegs/skirt *White Gloves *White Boots *Cape (Red) White Knight Commander *Red Headband (White Full Helmet may be worn in combat) *White Plate/Chainbody *White Platelegs/skirt *White Gloves *White Boots *Cape (Red) Formal Uniform All knights, even temple knights, share the same formal uniform within the section. Formal uniforms are worn for events such as parades, where all knights look as one to represent the order. *White Full Helmet *White Platebody *White Platelegs *White Gloves *White Boots *Clan Cloak (The White Knights) *White Sword (Sheathed) Fatigues Knights are suggested (but not required) to wear a set of specific clothing under their armour, called fatigues. *Wanderlust Vest (Corroded Rune Blue) *Running Slacks (Corroded Rune Blue) *Leather Gloves *Any Default Boots (Phrin Grey) *Holy Symbol Weaponry *White Dagger *White Sword *White Scimitar *White Longsword *White 2H Sword *White Halberd *White Battleaxe *White Warhammer *White Mace *White Claw(s) *White Staff *White Square/Kiteshield Formations Knights of the Table The Knights of the Table is the name for the group of leaders within the White Knights. The group consists of both White and Temple Knights. All White Knight officers are automatically added to KOTT. It is a very rare honor for enlisted White Knights to be a part of KOTT. The Knights hold meetings most often in Vallancia. They always meet at tables, usually round tables. This is how they got their name. The White Knights borrowed this idea from their Kandarin allies, The Knights of Camelot. The order was founded by Sir Tain Def. There are nine known members of KOTT listed below. Members of KOTT White Knight Officers Sir Vriff Vendet - Commander Sir Bool Cowbra - Commander Sir Tain Def - Commander (Retired) Sir Vye Ver - Captain Lady Erin Ture - Captain Sir Ant Gord - Armourer Enlisted White Knights Sir Brynden Ryker - Partisan Temple Knights Lady Hayley Spears - Commander Sir Monette - Captain External Links *The White Knights' RuneScape Clan Base *The White Knights' RuneScape Forums Thread *The White Knights' Facebook Page *The White Knights' Unused & Outdated Website Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:White Knights Category:Falador Category:Asgarnia Category:Faction Category:Organization Category:Military Category:Temple Knights Category:Knight Category:Saradominist Category:Humans Category:In-Character History Category:Lawful Category:Noble Category:Incomplete Articles